You belong with me SαsuSαku
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Adαptαcion de mi otro Song-fic, pαrα lαs fαns del SαsuSαku. Y tαmbien, dedicαdo α αquellos idiotαs que no mirαn mαs αllα de sus nαrices e.e


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes ni esta canción me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia, y a medias porque casi es como el video :D_

**Bien, estoy aquí de nuevo con la adaptación de este fic ahora a Sasusaku, es que ahorita no tengo mucha inspiración que digamos es que ando enferma :S, no creo que adaptarlo sea una locura, porque ahí muchas chicas que leen Sasusaku y no leen IchiRuki, asi que no puedo esperar que lean el otro verdad xD, asi que soy pareja con todas para que nadie se ponga triste :D**

**Anotaciones:**

"_mmm "Pensamientos_

**¡mmm! Gritos**

-mmm-Diálogos

**(mmm)** Notas de la autora

_-Otra vez no…-_ pensaba Sakura viendo a Sasuke dar vueltas enojado por toda su habitación hablando con su novia. Eso ya era habitual, siempre que Sakura y Sasuke tenían un momento solo para ellos, Karin, la novia de Sasuke lo interrumpía con sus ya famosos berrinches porque el estaba con ella, ya Sakura hasta se había acostumbrado a eso, o mejor dicho, ya se había hecho a la idea.

-¡Karin! No exageres si ya sabes que Sakura es mi mejor amiga, así que te pido de favor que…-decía Sasuke menos molesto-¿Qué? ¿Qué valla al centro comercial? ¡pero ya te dije que estoy con Sakura! Es que… bueno, esta bien, te veo allá-

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-conto Sakura los segundos exactos en los que Sasuke se disculparía por dejarla para ver a Karin, y así fue…

-Sakura… ¿me disculparías esta vez? Tengo que ir a ver a Karin porque esta histérica-dijo el sonriéndole-ya sabes como se pone-

-No te preocupes, vete tranquilo, yo entiendo-dijo ella también sonriendo

-¡Eres un ángel!-vocifero Sasuke. El tomo su chaqueta, beso a Sakura en la frente y corrió hacia su auto.

-Es lo habitual, siempre pasa lo mismo-murmuro Sakura para si misma con tristeza.

Ella siempre había sido el apoyo de Sasuke, su mejor amiga, su confidente, y estaba tonta y secretamente enamorada de el desde sus 10 años, pero Sasuke no se daba cuenta de ello y solo la veía como su amiga. Sakura sufría mucho por ello, pero entendía que ella era la clase de chica en la que precisamente Sasuke jamás se fijaría ya que no tenia belleza alguna, su cabello no tenia brillo ni vida, usaba lentes y se vestia lo mas descuidado posible, lo único que a Sakura le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos verde jade, pero sus grandes anteojos no los dejaban sobresalir. Como Sasuke se fue, decidió llamar a su amiga Hinata para que viera con ella la película que se supone verían.

-¿Hola?¿Hinata?-hablo Sakura

-Ah! Hola Sakura-contesto Hinata

-Ah! Mmm..Hinata te hablaba para decirte que si no tienes nada que hacer ahora…-

-No, estoy libre,¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te quería invitar a ver una película en mi casa, que dices?-pregunto Sakura

-Que me encantaría!-dijo Hinata alegre-Pero dime, te planto Sasuke-kun de nuevo?-

-Tu que crees…- respondió Sakura triste

-Bueno, llego en quince minutos para que me cuentes vale?- le dijo Hinata

-Vale, te espero…-

Antes de los quince minutos, la chica ya estaba en la puerta de Sakura. Sakura abrió y de inmediato abrazo a Hinata

-Ahí Saku!-le dijo Hinata dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Siempre es igual Hinata, siempre!-

-Ya sabes como es esa chica, ya no le des tanta importancia al fin que Sasuke-kun te quiere mucho- intento consolarla

-Lo se, se que ya debería estar acostumbrada pero cada vez me duele mas y me siento tonta!- susurro Sakura, apunto de llorar

-No no no no!, mejor ahí que ver la película si?- dijo Hinata para evitar que Sakura llorara porque ella la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla asi.

Después de eso, pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas y riendo cuando gritaban por los sustos que les causaban las de terror. Pasadas las nueve de la noche, Hinata se fue a su casa y Sakura se quedo afuera según ella para tomar aire fresco, pero en realidad era para ver a Sasuke llegar. Cuando vio su auto acercarse, intento entrar a su casa para evitar que Sasuke la viera, pero no lo logro.

**-Hey!-** grito Sasuke desde la cochera de su casa y Sakura solo movio la mano a modo de saludo- oye y que tal las películas?-pregunto el con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Sakura

-Estuvieron muy bien, de lo que te perdiste- respondió

-Aww! Pero para la otra te prometo que me quedare- dijo el levantando la mano con la típica señal de "¡lo prometo!"

-Lo prometo son palabras importantes, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?- respondió Sakura caminando hacia el frente

-Si, porque deberás, te lo prometo Sakura, por kami!-

-No, ya no lo digas, no es bueno prometer en vano y menos por kami-sama, solo haremos algo juntos cuando tengas el tiempo suficiente, o un tiempo libre para mi- dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza o reproche, o ambos, mientras se sentaban en la cochera afuera de la casa de Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿estas molesta? ah! ni para que preguntar si siempre te hago lo mismo, es natural que estés molesta, y no me extrañaría que ya no quisieras hablarme- dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada

-No! No estoy para nada molesta! Solo te digo que no prometas en vano algo que no cumplirás, porque aunque tu no quieras siempre Karin te habla y te vas, y así tiene que ser, al fin es tu novia y la debes de atender- cuando dijo esto ultimo, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de llorar

-Sakura…perdón, es verdad y no lo había notado, Karin esta absorbiendo casi todo mi tiempo y no me queda casi nada para ti, tu si eres una verdadera amiga que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito, como ahora-dijo el con tristeza y frustración en la cara.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-le pregunto, conocía esa mirada muy bien y sabia que los problemas con la cabeza de zanahoria de Karin habían empeorado-Karin no entiende que solo somos amigos?-

-No, no es eso. Entendió perfecto que tu eres mi mejor amiga y hasta dijo que intentaría llevarse contigo-cuando el dijo eso Sakura hizo una mueca desaprobatoria-Oh, vamos Sakura! ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo?-

-No creo que…ella y yo nos entendamos, definitivamente no es el tipo de persona que yo desearía tener como amiga, ni yo el suyo, creeme-dijo ella y el la miro con cara de gatito tierno, a lo que no resistió…-esta bien, te prometo que tratare…pero bueno, entonces cual es el problema?-

- Es que, me dijeron que la vieron salir de los vestidores con el core back de futbol americano y no se si creerlo…-

-Pues, yo no se que decir…-le contesto Sakura

-Solo ya no se que pensar, no es la primera vez que me dicen esto de ella, ya van varias y a veces desconfió, estoy hecho un lio!- se quejo y se recargo en el hombro de Sakura. Ella le acariciaba el pelo como una mamá consolando a su pequeño hijo por haberse tropezado.

-Mira, tu no creas los chismes hasta que alguien verdaderamente confiable sea quien te lo diga- le aconsejo Sakura

-Es que eso es precisamente lo que me tiene así! La fuente es 100% confiable-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto ella intrigada

-El dobe de Naruto y Gaara- dijo el bajito

-Bu…bueno, ellos tal vez vieron mal…-

-No lo creo, además es la segunda vez que Naruto me lo dice y la primera de Gaara y ya sabes como es el, odia mentir-

-Entonces lo único que te queda es preguntarle a Karin, no hay de otra- le dijo tajante Sakura

-Creo que si, y le hablare ahora mismo-

-Esta bien, bueno, te veo mañana y espero que arregles el problema…- se despidió ella

-Si, y muchas gracias, deberás te lo agradezco, mañana te digo que paso-

-Si, buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches…-

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, se empezó a juntar mucha gente en la cafetería, como si hubiera una pelea. Sakura apenas y había llegado cuando vio eso y no le tomo importancia, mejor se sento a leer. En ese rato, llego Hinata algo agitada.

-¡Sakura! Tienes que ver lo que esta pasando alla!-vocifero

-¿Por qué! Que sucede?- pregunto extrañada

-No te puedo explicar, necesitas verlo, vamos!-dijo y la tomo de la muñeca para correr hacia la multitud. Cuando llego valla sorpresa la que se llevo: era Sasuke peleando con el core back de futbol americano, Sasori. Notoriamente Sasuke iba en desventaja ya que Sasori estaba mucho mas alto, musculoso y para acabarla era de tercer año. Sakura estaba asustada ya que nadie hacia nada por ayudar a Sasuke y su noviecita solo veía de lejos alardeando cosas como "Pelean por mi!"._-¡Valla Idiota!-_Pensó Sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la pelea. Para quitarle a Sasori de encima a Sasuke, ella trepo a su espalda y le jalo el cabello, haciendo que este enfurecido la empujara y la hiciera caer, lastimándose ella el brazo. Sasuke al ver lo que el chico le había hecho a Sakura, enfureció y logro quitárselo de encima para ir a ver como estaba Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-Si, solo, mi brazo-dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor

**-¡ISasu-kun!-**grito Karin corriendo desde donde estaba hacia ellos-¿no me preguntaras a mi si estoy bien?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tu no te metiste, ni estas herida como Sakura-le reprocho Sasuke bastante molesto

-¡Pero estaba preocupada! Y hablando de eso, te duelen los golpes?-vociferaba con su chillona voz

-No que va! Si soy de metal- le contesto el con una cara asi ¬¬'' e ignorándola para atender a Sakura-Sakura, es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería-le dijo y ya la llevaba cuando Sasuke se le acerco y le grito:

-**¡Uchiha! La pelea aun no termina!-** le grito el pelirrojo

-Pues yo ya termine, no pienso pelear por una chica como ella, que solo se preocupa por ella misma y me ve la cara de idiota a diario, **¡QUEDATELA!- **le grito enfurecido y se llevo a Sakura a la enfermería

Cuando llegaron allá, el director de la preparatoria los quería castigar por lo que había pasado, pero Sasuke le dijo que el castigo solo le correspondía a el.

-Jiraiya-sama, la culpa fue mía, ella solo quería ayudarme ya que si estaba en problemas y su intención fue terminar la pelea, cosa que nadie hizo-

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun, se las dejare pasar esta vez, a los dos y solo porque son alumnos muy buenos, pero en cuanto a Karin y Sasori ellos si están en el hoyo, me deben varias, bueno me retiro, espero que se recupere señorita Haruno- sonrió el peculiar hombre y se fue

-Jiraiya-sensei si que es extraño, no Sasuke-kun?-le pregunto Sakura algo divertida

-Si, la verdad si, pero bueno, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió Sakura agradecida

-De nada! Es mas, yo te debería agradecer a ti, ya que sin ti ahora seguro me daban una paliza- dijo serio Sasuke

-Bien, ya quedo- le dijo la doctora de la escuela a Sakura

-Gracias Tsunade-sama!- agradeció Sakura y salieron de la enfermería.

Se despidieron para ir a clases y al final del dia Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa, pasando toda la tarde con ella.

-Al fin y nos toco estar toda una tarde sin interrupciones no Sakura?-

-Si, ya extrañaba esto- dijo ella sonriendo-y a propósito, jamás te pregunte, porque era la pelea?- cuando ella pregunto Sasuke se tenso

-Lo que me dijeron Naruto y Gaara era cierto. Ayer por la noche hable con Karin acerca de eso y lo negó y como siempre yo le creí, pero esta mañana al llegar lo primero que vi fue a ella en las piernas de Sasori y aun así siguió negándolo. Yo por supuesto enfurecí y empuje a Sasori y así comenzó todo, hasta que tu llegaste y me ayudaste- contesto el sonriéndole a Sasuke como a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Oye Sakura, no iras al baile?- pregunto Sasuke de repente, cambiando de tema.

-Ah, el baile, no, no creo- contesto Sakura

-Porque no? Es mañana, y mañana es sábado-

-Es que el lunes ahí examen de geometría y tengo que estudiar mucho, es el final de semestre y año- contesto ella

-Hmp! Un rato no te quitara nada! Me encantaría que fueras, ya que como sabes, yo tengo que ir como capitán del equipo de soccer, además creo que Hinata ira acompañando a Naruto, así que qué dices?- dijo el mirándola otra vez con cara de gatito tierno, pero esta vez ella no cedió.

-Lo siento, deberas pero esta vez si te quedare mal…-

-Esta bien, tratare de llegar antes para contarte como estuvo, pero deberás, me encantaría que fueras- dijo el algo triste

Asi se les fue la tarde, viendo películas y riendo juntos como antes, como siempre debió ser, hasta que Sasuke se fue a su casa y Sakura se fue a dormir. En todo el dia siguiente no vio a Sasuke, hasta en la noche que el se cambiaba y ella estudiaba en su cuarto. Sasuke le grito a ella para que volteara y viera lo que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno con un plumón, cosa que siempre hacían antes de irse a dormir. El escribió:

_-"¿Segura que no quieres ir?-_

_-Si, segura, lo siento-_respondió ella

-_Esta bien, pero insisto me encantaría que fueras, bueno, te quiero nos vemos mas tarde, o mañana-_contesto el y sonrio

-_De acuerdo, adiós-_ escribió Sakura y el al leerlo cerro su ventana, aunque ella seguía escribiendo.

-_Te amo-_ decía el ultimo mensaje, pero Sasuke ya se había ido y Sakura se quedo ahí pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió a preguntarle a su madre que si le compraba un vestido a esa hora, pero como era tarde no se pudo, aunque su hermana Yuuki la salvo ya que ella guardaba un lindo vestido que le quedaba perfecto a Sakura, ya que casi eran de las mismas medidas. En cuanto le dieron el vestido, Sakura corrió a arreglarse para ir al baile. Su hermana y su mama la ayudaron a peinarse y maquillarse, y cuando terminaron Sakura quedo hermosa.

-¡Hija! Pareces princesa de cuento de hadas!-dijo su mamá sollozando del orgullo que sentía hacia ella

-Hermanita! Donde escondías tanta belleza, te vez preciosa!- dijo Yuuki abrazándola

-Muchas gracias! Bueno, ¿me llevas Yuuki?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si, claro- contesto su hermana

-Pero antes, iré por algo, espera por favor- dijo Sakura y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, para ir por el papel que decía "_te amo"_ que Sasuke no leyó.

Sakura bajo rápido y partieron hacia el baile. Cuando iba a bajar del auto Sakura, Yuuki sintió que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Adelante, dile a Sasuke-kun lo que sientes por el, no esperes mas- le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Pe…pero tu como sa…sabes?- pregunto Sakura tartamudeando y roja de la vergüenza

-Porque te conozco, además yo ya pase por eso y porque me atrevi a hacer lo mismo que tu deberías, recuerda que yo fui la que le revelo sus sentimientos a Itachi-kun, y ahora es por eso que estamos juntos y apunto de casarnos-dijo Yuuki sonriendo y suspirando- ahora ve y déjalos impresionados!- dijo enérgicamente, a lo que Sakura solo asintió y se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando llego, se quedo parada y susurro consigo misma para darse valor –"_Es ahora o nunca, además tal vez y con suerte mi historia sea como la de Yuuki e Itachi-san"-_ y entro. Al verla, todos dejaron de bailar y la miraban impresionados. Escuchaba que murmuraban-"_Ella es Sakura Haruno?"-, -"Wow! Se ve genial"-_, entre otras cosas. Cuando casi llegaba hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto la vio y escupió el refresco que bebía y Gaara solo se quedo mirándola impresionado, igual que Hinata. Cuando Sasuke volteo a verla, se quedo embobado viéndola de pies a cabeza, ya que no podía creer lo que veía. Sakura, si, su mejor amiga se veía hermosa, el jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, con ese vestido rosa que resaltaba sus ojos verde jade, para el resulto hipnotízate.

-Sakura! Te vez, hermosa-le dijo pausadamente-bu…bueno, pen…pensé que no ve…vendrías- dijo el tartamudeando, cosa extraña ya que jamás lo había hecho delante de ella.

-Pues cambie de opinión, y vine a traerte esto que no leíste porque cerraste tu ventana-le dijo y saco el papel que decía "_Te amo". _Sasuke se quedo atónito por unos instantes, y cuando reacciono le dijo:

-Mira que coincidencia, tampoco yo pude enseñarte para que lo leyeras porque ya venia hacia aca- contesto el y saco de unas de las bolsas de su saco otro papel que decía "_te amo"_

-Es verdad? No estamos soñando Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura aun sin creer.

-No, no estamos soñando-le respondió y se acerco a ella lentamente. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, se apareció Karin con sus gritos:

-¡**Sasu-kun! Que haces?-**

-Hmp! Rayos Karin, piérdete- dijo Sasuke y otra vez se acerco a Sakura para besarla. Aunque Karin casi les gritaba en el oído con su voz chillona, ellos se sentían en el cielo, totalmente solos y nada podía romper ese feliz momento. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura algo.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- grito un poco alto para que los demás escucharan, cosa extraña en el serio Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura se sonrojo pero también grito:

-Si Sasuke Uchiha, me encantaría!- y diciendo eso, Sasuke volvió a besarla y todos los que estaban en el baile aplaudieron, claro, excepto Karin quien se fue furiosa.

Para Sasuke y Sakura ese baile fue el mejor se sus vidas y desde ahí se hicieron aun mas inseparables, queriéndose para siempre sin esconder ningún sentimiento…


End file.
